Long Distance
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: When Molly has to go back home to see her family, Remy has to deal with not having her around for a whole week. 30th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I'm incredibly happy that I got my old files from my old computer back and I hope you are too! This is a fluff story, so I hope you all like it! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"...Hey Remy, say hi!"<p>

Remy almost jumped at the sudden sound of Mollys voice. He'd been looking through the Institutes personal library for something new to read, crouched down to check out the bottom shelf. He stood up and turned to see Molly with her digital camera in hand, recording video.  
>"Uh, hi?" He half smiled with a small wave.<p>

Molly paused the camera's record function with a sigh. "That's really great. My family wants to know what I'm up to,  
>so I'm making a video of the school. You know, introducing everyone and what not. When I get to you, it's kind of, you know,<br>_important_," She blushed, starting at her neck and going up to her cheeks and ears.

"Oh," Remy wasn't sure about this. Sure, Molly had sent her family a few pictures of him (including the one he'd put in of them kissing, which, in retrospect, probably wasn't the smartest idea he'd ever had. Remy all but prayed that when he actually met her family in person, Mollys father wouldn't punch him in the face for putting the moves on his only daughter), but video was different. Very different.  
>It was almost like a first impression. If you didn't count the pictures. Which, if the pictures counted as the actual first impression, he wondered why he was still even dating her.<p>

"That's all you have to say? What's wrong? I know you're not camera shy," Molly moved her head to one side, smirking at him.

"I just want to make a good impression," Remy smiled at her, "that's what's important to _me_."

"Don't be silly. Nobody cares," Molly said. She was far too easy going about this kind of stuff.  
>She was wrong. Impressions were important and people did care about that sort of thing.<p>

"Anyway, want to try that again?" Remy asked.

"Sure," Molly deleted the last seconds and focused the camera back on Remy.

"...And this terribly handsome guy is my, uh, boyfriend, Remy," Molly blushed again.

"Hello," Remy smiled, switching into charming mode, "I hope everyone is doing well. Maybe one day we'll meet in person.  
>Whatever Molly has said about me, I'm sure it's all been completely exaggerated," He feigned bashfulness, "I'm only half as sweet as she says,<br>but I know I'm just as terribly handsome as she boasts."

"Alright already. Tell them a little about yourself," Molly said from behind the camera.

"About me?" He ran a hand back through his hair, "Hmm. Well, I guess I'm kind of a teacher's aid around here. I keep the younger kids in line and make sure they don't get in over their heads. Um, my hobbies are card tricks, movies, reading and listening to music and why do I feel like I'm making one of those old dating service videos? Sorry."

At that Molly giggled. Remy grinned, "And my other hobby would be making your beautiful daughter laugh.  
>I'm sure Molly told you I'm a born and bred southerner from New Orleans."<p>

"Uh...nope," Molly broke in.

"Really? So what _have_ you been telling your family about me, hmm Petite?" Remy stepped a little closer and Molly backed away with another giggle.

"Nothing! Jeez, I don't know! Stuff. How sweet you are and some of the crazy things we manage to get ourselves into. Things like that," Molly said.

"Okay. You at least said what my powers were, right?"

"Actually, that never came up either," Molly said.

Remy sighed with a smile, looking to the ceiling, then back to the camera, "Cherie? Sweetheart? Ma couer? I lo-"

Molly suddenly had a horrific coughing fit.

"I l-" Remy said.

"*coughhackcoughcoughahem*"

Remy paused, rolling his eyes.  
>"I _LOVE YOU_" He finally managed to talk over the coughing, "but you're not making things easy. How can your family trust me with you-get to know me at all-if they don't know anything about me?-Especially exactly how I feel about you, which I don't understand what's so embarrassing about that.-And you can't edit that out."<p>

"Sorry. It's just incredibly embarrassing! You're my first, you know, boyfriend. I get embarrassed," Molly said.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Remy said, "Anyway, let's go outside and I'll show y'all what I can do."

"His powers aren't what you'd call indoor-friendly," Molly explained as they walked outside.

They made their way out into the back courtyard, onto the practice range. It was already set up, like most days.  
>"My main power is taking the potential energy in any object," Remy shuffled his deck of cards from one hand to another accordion-style. He then picked one up, charging it so that it glowed a brilliant yellow with flecks of red, "And turning it into kinetic energy. Like...anything non-organic can basically become a grenade," He flung the card with complete accuracy so that the target blew up, pieces of plaster flying everywhere onto the field, but at a safe enough distance not to harm them.<p>

"It also comes in handy for warming drinks, unlocking doors, and when you don't have a flashlight," Molly added helpfully.

"Uh-huh," Remy said dryly, "Nice way to make my gifts sound like a 3 AM infomercial Petite.  
>Anyway, "I'm also very fast-"<p>

"How he gets away when I ask if he wants to watch a chick flick with me," Molly said, smirking.

"And agile.-Got anything to say about that, narrator?" Remy smirked back.

"...Not a thing," Molly said.

"Also a little telepathic ability. I can feel people's feelings.  
>Plus, as you've seen, my eyes are just a little different from everyone elses," Remy smiled almost in a bashful way, "They glow when I get very emotional."<p>

"He's like a human lite-bright!" Molly interjected cheerfully.

Remy threw his head back, exasperated, "This is you getting me back for saying I love you, isn't it?"

"...Maybe. Plus, you know, we get snarky with each other sometimes. We do that because we started out as friends," Molly smiled.

"Friends. Yeah. You following me around like a lost puppy for months is being friends," Remy smirked.

"Oh shut-up. We hung out and then _you_ were the one following _me_ around like a lost puppy," Molly said.

"Alright, alright. I'm certain your family doesn't want to hear us arguing," Remy got closer.

"Pshh! Are you kidding me? They're going to be thrilled. I'm sure everyone will find it hilarious," Molly said.

"So...I'm sure they'd like a little kiss for the camera?" Remy grinned, stooping so that both their faces we're in the shot as Molly was forced to turn the camera on herself, then both of them. Remy couldn't help himself. This time Mollys face wasn't just red, it was purple. Her eyes were huge.  
>It was obvious that Molly knew she wasn't going to get out of this.<p>

"O-okay. Let me just, ah, get it further then arms length," She went and placed the camera on the front of a tall enough statue, (since there was a ton of them), to get a wide enough shot. Remy had to keep from laughing as she stumbled over air nervously on her way back to him. "Just a peck?" Molly said hopefully. "You wish," Remy smiled, "You think you were embarrassed before? Prepare to be absolutely _mortified_." Remy leaned down and kissed her.  
>A real kiss. Not passionate or gross to anyone watching, but loving enough in its own way. He felt Molly standing on tip-toe and that was fine. After a little time he stopped.<p>

Molly went back and picked up the camera, "Okay, ah," Molly coughed, "Yay for embarrassing boyfriends. Now you get to meet everyone else."  
>Molly turned to Remy, "Hey, Kurt's going to be a tough nut to crack. Want to help me get him?"<p>

"With pleasure," Remy smiled.

They took the camera all the way up to Kurt's room. Unfortunately he was wearing his image-inducer.  
>"You two can scram. I heard what Molly's up to," Kurt looked up from reading.<p>

"Come on Fuzzy," Remy pulled Kurt away from his desk, throwing a friendly arm around his shoulder,  
>"The camera isn't anything to be afraid of."<p>

"Says you!" Kurt sneered.

"Aw what?" Molly looked over the camera at Kurt, "You afraid that if my family knows you're blue and furry we're not going to be friends anymore? Well too late. I already told them, now we just have to have proof."

"WHAT?" Kurt yelped. With him distracted as Molly was talking, Remy had discreetly unlatched the image inducer off of Kurt's wrist. "Kurt, check your hands," Remy smiled.

Kurt stared at his now tridactyl fingers, "That isn't fair, but okay. If they already know,  
>I guess there's no point in hiding," He sighed, then smiling at the camera, "Hi everyone!<br>I'm Kurt Vagner."

"Resident mischievous blue elf," Molly said, "And eating machine," She added as an after thought.

They went through the rigmarole again with Kurt, then Kitty, Rogue (Who didn't exactly want to be on camera), Scott and Jean. The video couldn't be 12 hours long, so the other students got brief introductions in groups. The teachers were of some length, save for Logan who also didn't feel like being on camera-that is until he learned where it was going, so he took the opportunity to semi-threaten Remy on video, just to let let the Callum family know that the boy wasn't going to get away with any funny stuff while Logan was on guard.

"Sheesh! My family's gonna think I'm living with perverts and psychopaths over here," Molly muttered, taking a moment to pause the video before saying that-thankfully. Unfortunately for her, some of her friends had left a less then shining impression. What with Ray and Bobby being...themselves, Amara seeming to not be having a good day, the youngest kids acting especially gross and zany, and many others being far too insane and abnormal, even for mutants.

Molly finished up the video, then burned it to a DVD, put it in an already addressed envelope. Molly drove to the post office and back. When she got home, Remy was waiting for her, arms open.  
>She happily ran into them, letting him pick her up and spin her around. "You should have let me go with you," Remy smiled. "I was five minutes away," Molly giggled. "Five minutes, five hours,<br>it's all the same when you're not with me," Remy said. "Oh, fine," Molly smiled as Remy set her back on the ground and they went inside. "I hope they like it anyway," Remy said, "However I do think Logan was a little too forward."

"Forward? He was insane. With everyone acting so looney today, everyone's going to think I'm living in a complete nut house!" Molly threw her hands up, looking exasperated.

"Nut house, no. Mutant school, yes. Teenagers act crazy, that's a fact of life. I'm sure your family will enjoy it, so don't worry so much," Remy hugged her close.

"I guess. I'm thirsty," Molly pulled him into the kitchen.

"You want to go to the movies tonight?" Remy asked, "That one you want to see is out."

"Yeah...but can it be just us? No tag-alongs?" Molly smiled. The last few times when they'd gone to the movies, half the school invited themselves too.

"Just us, lots of popcorn, and lots of kissing while they play those silly pre-screening commercials," Remy smiled, getting himself a soda from the fridge as Molly drank a flavored water. "Sounds perfect," Molly smiled.

* * *

><p>A week went by like normal. Sunday afternoon Molly dragged herself into Remys room and plopped down on the bed next to him as he was reading a car magazine. She looked glum, and to Remy she felt very sad. Almost miserable. "Honey, what's wrong?" Remy put down the magazine and hugged her tight, resting his chin atop her head.<p>

"Uh, sorry, it's nothing. I mean, not nothing. It's complicated," She furrowed her brow and looked at him, "My family got the video and now they really, really miss me and they want me to come out. You see, back when I had my own place I saw them all the time because we still lived in the same town together-"

"Eh?" Remy croaked, "Wait, what? If you still lived in the same town, why didn't we drop in on them last winter when you went back?"

"Hah! Right. Besides our 'little' encounter with that Lauren Winters girl, it would have been a real joy having you guys staying with us. We weren't dating then and I'm sure everyone would have given me total grief about _you_. Teasing me and all that. Goodness knows what everyone would have said about Logan," Molly rolled her eyes, "Anyway, it would have been too crowded and I liked having you guys stay at my place more. It was better. My family didn't have to know I was in town, so no big deal.  
>They call me here enough as it is."<p>

Remy smirked, "Whatever anyone would have had to say, I could have handled it. Anyway, if you want to go see your family, you should go. It's important to you.  
>I'll be fine here, don't worry. We're not attached at the hip."<p>

"I kind of wish you could come with me, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. They do kind of want to meet you, but I said I wasn't ready for that yet and you probably weren't either," Molly smiled.

"I hate to say it, but you we're right," Remy said. He silently added, 'And when I do meet them, please don't let your dad kill me.'  
>Remy always got the impression from how Molly was that she was raised in a protective home with a very protective and loving family. A 'Daddy's Girl' type.<br>He never really asked her about it, just sort of assumed it. Maybe he'd bring it up later, because, as Remy well knew, assumptions weren't always accurate. They were just speculations, guesses. Not the truth.

"Well, if you're okay with it, I can leave this afternoon then. I've just been thinking it over for a couple days and I wasn't sure how to let you know," Molly said.

"It's really fine with me, sweetheart," Remy said, "We can call each other and stuff and I'm sure you won't be gone long."

"Just a week," Molly said.

"A week will fly by like that," Remy snapped his fingers.

That afternoon, Molly was packed and ready to go. Except she wasn't letting go of Remy. Her arms seemed glued around his upper body, her face seeming to meld into the lower part of his chest. He was thankful she was short, otherwise he would probably have a hard time breathing, as hard as she was hugging him now.

"Cherie, I'm too big to fit into a suitcase," Remy smiled down at her. She looked up at him, "I-I'm s-sorry," She stuttered in a squeaky voice,  
>probably trying to fight crying, "I'm really going to miss you. I'll call you. I...uh..."<p>

Usually this was the part where couples said I love you.  
>"I know. I love you. Have fun and don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Remy kissed her.<p>

She finally boarded the Blackbird. Scott was flying her out, so Remy didn't have to worry.

Remy stood there for a couple seconds in the hanger, alone. He sighed.

It hit him suddenly. A week without Molly around. A week of coming out of his room in the morning to not have that little moppet almost knocking the wind out of him with a hug. A week of no kissing, no holding hands, no teasing her, no laughing with her, no anything.  
>They hadn't been apart like this before, ever.<p>

"...I won't be fine," Remy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>"You look like someone died. Stop moping! You're a free man," Kurt said to Remy during dinner.<p>

"Uh-huh," Remy pushed his broccoli around on his plate. He wasn't very hungry.

"We can go out and do something tonight. Get your mind off of it," Roberto said.

"I'll think about it," Remy said.

After dinner, all the boys we're looking at him expectantly.  
>"Alright, what do you want to do?" Remy sighed.<p>

"This new amusement park opened up-" Bobby said, but Remy cut him off.

"Hang on. You're using my depression to go ride some roller coasters and hit on girls?" Remy was a little mad.

"No," Bobby said, "We were going to go anyway, we just thought it would cheer you up."

"...Oh. Sorry," Remy felt sheepish.

Kurt drove. Remy sat next to Roberto and Ray. Remys cell phone started ringing.  
>"Hello?" He answered with a big smile.<p>

"Hey. Sorry to call so late," Molly said on the other end, "I was really busy."

"You're not calling late at all," Remy said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going to some new amusement park. The guys dragged me out because I...I missed you," Remy tried to find the right words.

"I miss you too. Have lots of fun. Win me something. I gotta go, okay? I'll call you tomorrow," Molly said.

"Okay. Sleep well," Remy said.

"I will because I'll be dreaming of you," Molly said happily.

"Me too," Remy said, "Bye sweetie."

"Bye Remy," Molly said.

Remy clicked a button on the phone.

"How's she doing?" Sam asked in the seat in front of Remy.

"Good. She's gonna call me tommorrow. She wants me to win her something at the park." Remy said.

"Win her something?" Roberto said, "Knowing you, you're going to win her like ten or twenty things."

"Yeah," Remy smiled, looking out the window and seeing the parks neon lights.

* * *

><p>WHAM!<p>

The milk bottles went flying.  
>"Pick your prize, my boy," The happy looking fat man behind the small booth said.<p>

"That one," Remy pointed to huge, life-size plush Siberian tiger.

So far Remy had one Molly two giant teddy bears, a large pink squid, three goofy looking horses, two other tigers and a dolphin that was as long as he was tall. Thankfully the park wasn't that far away from the institute, so every time Remy won something, Kurt could just teleport it back to Molly's room.

"Dude, you're insane," Ray said.

"He's in love. Love makes people insane," Scott said. With the Blackbird, Scott had gotten back some time after dropping Molly off in Nevada.

"Well, I might win myself something yet. The night is still young," Remy finally smiled.

"That's great and all, but the point of tonight _was_ to get your mind _off_ your girlfriend," Kurt said, "So I say that was the last prize for Molly. I can't keep 'porting back and forth anyway, it's getting tiring and I'm getting hungry. The rest of the night is about you. Guy time."

"Okay. Let's go pig out then," Remy pointed to a stand that made funnel cake. The boys went nuts on funnel cake. Remy had four, but Kurt had them all beat by eating six. Or was it seven? Remy had lost count.

They started walking again, then Remy stopped in his tracks. The tunnel of love was placed at their right. He couldn't help but stare at it.

Remy's mind flashed back to an old memory. Him. Molly. The tunnel of love at the carnival. The boat leaking. That memory led to thinking of them kissing. Remy sighed.

"Ohh no you don't!" Kurt pulled Remy forward, "Come on, keep walking fraulien."

"Let's go to that one!" Jamie pointed. He, Pierre and Davis had come along since they would've whined all week about being left out if they hadn't. Jamie was pointing to one of those game booths where you threw darts at balloons. "Hah," Remy smirked, "Cake. I could probably win ten prizes from there with my eyes closed."  
>His aim was excellent from years of throwing cards.<p>

Remy didn't win that many in the end because he didn't play that many times. It got tedious quickly because it was far too easy for him. He needed a game with some challenge to it. He won himself a watch, a small flashlight, a kazoo, novelty googly eyed glasses,  
>and joke teeth. He gave all these away to the younger boys.<p>

Next up they decided to go to the house of mirrors. It was very silly and fun for the younger kids. Remy was pretty amused too, but he was immature at heart.

Before they knew it was 11 PM and time to go home. Remy took a shower and went to bed, but he didn't go to sleep. He wasn't anywhere near sleepy, so he just lay there in the dark, staring at the ceiling. He started quietly humming to himself.  
>It didn't take him but a minute to recognize the song, one of Molly's favorites.<p>

Remy found himself getting up and walking to her room, an idea coming to him. A silly, stupid, weird idea, but an idea nonetheless.  
>He took the tiger he got her some time ago, Blinky and the pillow from her bed, plus a shirt. He took them back to his room. Remy swapped pillows and put the tiger and t-shirt next to him. The pillow smelled like her hair. The shirt reminded him of what it was like to touch her. And Blinky was comforting, if nothing else. With that, Remy fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The alarm went off and Remy dragged himself out of bed. The first feeling to hit him was miserableness when he stepped out of his room. Remy suddenly felt lonely. Empty and alone.<p>

He dressed and went down to breakfast. As usual, everyone was hyperactive and rowdy. He sat down and ate quietly. Afterwards, he cleared his plate and just sat at the table, staring into space.

"You want to go shoot hoops with us?" one of the boys asked.

"No, thanks. You guys go ahead," Remy barely smiled. Then he just sat there. His day was void of plans and he really didn't feel like doing anything.

He didn't notice the faculty at the end of the table talking.

"Remy?" Charles said.

Silence.

"...Remy?" Charles repeated. Remy finally looked up, "Why don't you go out with Logan for a while?"

"Pardon?" Remy said, "Logan _wants_ company?"

"You either come along or I drag you out," Logan said gruffly.

"Okay, okay," Remy stood up and they walked out to one of the cars.

"Where are we headed?" Remy said in a flat tone of voice. His usual zest and whit seemed to be nonexistent.

"I'll surprise you," Logan rolled his eyes, "The point is, you need to get away from the mansion for more then just a couple hours. It's obvious you're not acting like yourself."

"I guess not," Remy shrugged a little, "I mean, it's weird. I've been in love before. A lot of times. I've never felt this emptiness before. I feel so...hollow. She's only been gone a day and I feel like...like..."

"Like you're dead inside," Logan pointedly provided.

"Exactly!-Is it that obvious to everyone else?" Remy questioned.

"Yeah, but we've all been there," Logan said.

"Have you 'been there'?" Remy finally smirked, feeling a little better.

"Don't push it," Logan said.

Remy leaned back in his seat a little, rolling down the window for some air. Fresh air smelled good. It made him feel alive again.

"So, uh," Remy tried to make conversation, "how's Rogue doing? Haven't seen her much lately."

"Fine. I guess she wants to take up some kind of music course as her college major or something," Logan said.

"Sounds like her. Is Laura doing alright?" Remy didn't see the formerly named X-23 around the mansion very much. She was like a little shadow, only seen when she wanted to be.

"The kid keeps to herself. Word around is she likes some boy," Logan said.

"Got any idea who? You going to talk to him?" Remy actually smiled.

"No leads yet. I might. We'll see," Logan smiled back.

The two of them soon arrived at the local stadium. Logan bought two tickets for the football game that was about to start.

"You want to get us something to eat?" Logan handed Remy some money.

"Yeah," Remy said. He wasn't very hungry after just having breakfast, but nachos and a pretzel suddenly sounded good.

Remy bought the food and came back after some time. The game definitely got his mind off of everything. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten to go to a football game, it had been some years. Usually Remy just watched them at home instead.

"Thanks," Remy smiled as they left the stadium, "That was really fun."

"You're not gonna hug me, are you?" Logan said.

"No," Remy said.

"Good. We got a few more stops to make," Logan got in the car and started driving.

Those "few more stops" included going to a sporting good store, lunch at a diner on the edge of town, A trip through an upscale car shop, stopping to look at motorcycles because Logan was looking to buy a new one, getting supplies for a fishing trip that Logan planned to go on _alone_, and finally going to a skeezy dive just outside of town to play pool.

"You want to try a beer, kid?" Logan said.

Remy wasn't altogether surprised by the suggestion. "You'd let me drink beer?"

"You want one or not?"

"I...no, thanks. Not really in the mood," Remy said. It was a nice offer, but Remy thought it was pushing the limits and didn't want to see the old guy getting reamed by Charles for encouraging under-age drinking.

"Suit yourself. What do you feel like then?" Logan said. It was a mixed bar, with soda, tea, anything you could want.

"Ginger ale, thanks," Remy leaned over the pool table. Hit the red ball right into the corner pocket.

The two of them played quietly for a long time.

Remy didn't want to get sentimental, because Logan would kick him for it and he knew it,  
>but he felt like saying something. This had been one of the best days he'd ever had.<br>"Uh..." Remy cleared his throat, "I guess this is what having a dad is like."

Logan just stopped playing pool and stared at Remy like he had admitted that he liked to wear women's underwear.  
>"I mean, you know," Remy said, "When I was growing up I never got to do stuff like this. Not even close.<br>Um, I guess I'm trying to say thank you."

"You're welcome," Logan gave Remy a half-smile.

They stayed there until it was time to go home for dinner. Remy was tired, but happy.  
>So tired, that he ate dinner, took a shower and went straight to bed. No sleepless night tonight, but instead he enjoyed happy, vivid dreams.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>Your smile is like sunshine. Your laughter is my music, incomparable to the sweetest symphony.<br>The light I see in your eyes is brighter then heaven's brightest star.  
>My muse, my companion, my equal, my treasure. You mean everything to me. You can turn minutes into hours and every moment I am with you is pure happiness.<p>

I am yours forever, you have the key to my life, my heart, my essence. _

Remy just sat there scribbling out a love poem. The wording, the style, it didn't seem like him at all. Something, he realized, must truly be wrong with him to make him write all this...stuff.

He read it over. It _was_ very beautiful. Molly wasn't going to believe that it came from him, that was going to be certain.  
>Her rough-and-tumble, hard as nails, big, strong boyfriend sat down and wrote this? She would laugh, asking if he got it from a book or something.<p>

Remy smiled proudly. He didn't know he'd had it in him either.

There was a knock at the door. Remy shoved the note into his dresser drawer-and his fingers with it.  
>"YEEOOWWW!" He yelled, getting his fingers back out. Shut the drawer again.<p>

"Are you alright?" Jean entered the room.

Remy felt a blush covering his cheeks. He felt embarrassed for writing, then having to hide it.

"I'll be fine," He rubbed his pained fingers. It was a wonder that they weren't black and blue.

"Oh wow, you're _blushing_!" Jean pointed with a small laugh,  
>"I've never seen you blush before. What are you trying to hide,<br>Remy LeBeau?"

When Jean used your first name and your last name, you knew you were in trouble. "None of your business," Remy scowled.

"Touchy," Jean said, "Anyway, I just came by to see how you're doing. You look so down lately, I thought you might want to talk."

What, you're trying to be the Institute's therapist?" Remy laughed this time.

"Everyone's just been worried about you. We're not...we're not used to seeing you depressed," Jean said. They sat on the bed.

"I'm doing a little better," Remy said, "I know you're going to bug me until I spill all my feelings. It's just, like, hard." He paused.  
>Yesterday he'd tried to talk to Logan about it, but Logan was not a touchy-feely kind of guy. Okay, Remy wasn't either, but he decided talking might make him feel better.<p>

"Go on. You can talk to me," Jean said.

"You missed your calling as a therapist, I'm telling you," Remy smirked.

Jean gave him a tolerant look.

"Anyway," Remy said, "It's just so weird. I've never had this happen before. I've been in love probably more times then I can count, but if the girl had to go out of town, I didn't feel this big empty space inside. It's like a part of me is missing. I thought I could handle it. I told Molly I would be fine, but I've been pretty miserable. I don't understand any of it."

"Well the two of you haven't been apart like this before. Even before you started going out, you were together a lot. Like you were each others shadows," Jean said.

"Did we really spend that much time together?" Remy wondered. Now it wasn't all a blur, but the past seemed distant. A million years away.  
>Like that was some other guy brushing off Molly as a friend at first. Remy wanted to go back in time and punch that guy for being so darn stupid.<p>

"I wouldn't say your relationship became unhealthy, but maybe you've forgotten how to spend time with yourself and maybe other people. Besides,  
>when was the last time you and Peter did anything together that didn't involve a group?" Jean asked.<p>

Remy was a little surprised by the question. He hadn't realized that his friendship with Peter had become secondary in the past few months. They saw each other, but Remy couldn't remember the last time that they did anything together, just the two of them.

"I guess our relationship did crowd our friends-my friends-out a little bit. I know guys don't get all mushy, but between you and me, Molly makes me feel...wow, it's hard to describe...she makes me feel like a balloon that keeps rising in the air and I don't ever want to come back down to earth.  
>I never really believed in true love and stuff like that, but I guess this is what I'm feeling. True love," Remy felt like laughing. Mostly at himself.<p>

"That's good though. With everything you've been through, that's progress, emotionally and psychologically. It shows you're mentally healthy and can care for another person in a deep, selfless way," Jean said.

"Again, you missed your calling," Remy smiled.

"I think you're starting to feel better if you can crack jokes," Jean shot back.

"Who said I was cracking jokes? Therapy, genetics. You could do it all, Jeanie, you have everything going for you," Remy said.

"I suppose," Jean said, "Anyway, see what Peter's doing and try not to be alone so much. If you keep busy, the time will go by faster. That's the trick, not isolating yourself."

"Okay. I'll try," Remy said, "And you look into the therapy thing. You'd be so good at it. You're patient and calm."

"I'll see what I can do," Jean said. She left. Remy got up and walked-albeit awkwardly and slowly-to Peter's room.  
>He knocked. "Hello Remy," Peter smiled.<p>

"Yo," Remy said.

Yo? Remy was not a "Yo" kind of guy. He was just nervous.

"Uh," Remy said, "You want to go hang out? I'm in the mood for cheese fries."

"Of course," Peter said, "Let me just put my things away. Please come in."

Remy walked into the room. It was wall to wall paintings. Actual paintings on canvas, going from one end of the room to the other end, all lined up neatly on the floor.  
>People, landscapes, animals, buildings. All pretty, all unique.<p>

"Crap, you've been busy," Remy said, astonished.

"Oh, most of these are older," Peter explained.

"How old?" Remy asked.

"I would guess six months to a year or more," Peter said.

Remy went down the line, thumbing through a few paintings. "Ahh," He purred, "Your girl is looking pretty fine here. Your _muse_." Remy picked up what was obviously a portrait of Rogue, staring at it. She was smiling, her right hand curled coly to touch right at the base of her throat.  
>Her very pale skin adorned in the beginnings of a white, satin gown with flouted off-the-shoulder chiffon sleeves. The dress showed a lot of skin, a moderate amount of cleavage,<br>but overall was more strikingly beautiful then sexy.

The color drained in Peter's face, then his cheeks became pink.  
>"Um...uhm..." Peter was at a loss for words.<p>

"Don't worry," Remy put the painting back, "You kept my secret when I had it bad for Molly, so I won't have too much trouble keeping yours. Though if you're going to go around painting the girl, you might as well tell her how you feel. If she ever saw it, well, it would be awkward if you didn't."

'So says the guy hiding love notes,' Remy thought to himself.  
>That _was_ different, but not by much.<p>

"I...I would not know what to say," Peter said.

"Well maybe you wouldn't have to say anything. You could write her a poem...or just give her the painting," Remy said.

Peter considered it, "Do you believe she would actually _like_ it?"

"Rogue has good taste. I'm sure she would," Remy said, "Tell you what? We're going to hold off on the cheese-fries for a moment and we are going to get you a girlfriend!" Remy was very excited over the idea. "How's your writing in English?" Remy asked.

"Awful," Peter frowned.

"Perfect!" Remy clasped Peters shoulder, "I can be your visual Sareno! I need a pen and paper and an envelope."

Peter fetched the asked for items from his desk, usually reserved for writing letters to his rescued family in Russia since he had no clue how to work a computer and printer.

Remy sat at Peter's desk and thought for a moment. "What do you want it to say? How does she make you feel?" Remy asked.

Peter sat on his bed. It creaked a little against his hulking weight. "She makes me very happy. _Very_ happy. Rogue has strengths where I have weaknesses, and the opposite is also true. I am...closed...but friendly. Rogue is...how do you say...apart from others," Peter said.

"She's introverted. A little anti-social," Remy said.

"Da," Peter said, "Yet she has a strong, unforgiving spirit. A...a fighter. I am not a fighter, yet I would fight for her!"

Remy couldn't help but smirk. His very tall, intimidating, shy Russian friend had it very, very bad.

"I get all that, but why her? I mean, I want to know," Remy said, "Rogue isn't the softest girl and definitely not the easiest person to get to know. You set your sights pretty high."

"Because I see pain in her eyes. She seems very unhappy, lonely. I wish only to make her happy. Make her no longer lonely," Peter said.

"And we have our words," Remy smiled, writing something down. Peter went and looked over his shoulder.

_I watch you every day from a far. You are so secretive, so stunningly aloof and set apart. As I see you, I also see the pain in your eyes that no one else may see. You seem unhappy and lonely. My only wish is to make you happy every day and cure your loneliness. I wait with bated breath until I can reveal myself to you, for now my hearts yearning for you must remain a secret.

Your secret admirer_

"You paint a couple more paintings, we anonymously leave them in her room, then after the last painting,  
>you reveal yourself. Ask her out, and happily ever after," Remy smiled.<p>

"B-but what if she does not like me after she knows it is me?" Peter looked worried.

"And how could she not like you? She's quiet, you're quiet. Every woman likes the strong silent type, even if they're a strong silent type themselves. Socially, you're not intimidating and I know she can appreciate that," Remy said, "You just have to let her get to know you and take things slow."

"Just not as slow as you," Peter smirked.

Remy playfully made a swing at him, but Peter dodged it. "Alright smart guy, let's go sneak this into Little Miss Sullen's room."

* * *

><p>Rogue was out and the girls floor was completely empty, so they had no trouble sneaking in and out of the bedroom.<br>After that they went for cheese fries and video games. It was a fun afternoon. When he was out, he mailed off his love letter to Molly so that it would arrive to her that afternoon. He was proud of it and didn't want to waste any time in having her receive it.

When he got home Molly called him. After hello, I love you and I miss you, Molly had a small announcement.  
>"I am now the proud owner of a bread maker."<p>

"A bread maker?" Remy repeated incredulously.

"Yeah. A bread maker," Molly said.

"Okay...why?" Remy asked slowly.

"Your guess is as good as mine. They just said it was taking up too much space, so while I'm here, I might as well take it back with me. I said they could just sell it, but they insisted," Molly said.

"Huh. Well I have my own news. I'm helping our resident anti-social misfit and Russian painter get together. Those two were practically made for each other," Remy smirked.

"_Rogue_ and _Peter_?" Molly barked out a laugh, "I know you said something about him liking her, but come on! They're made for each other? I don't care how big he is, she could lay him out," Molly said.

"I think he'd like that, if you know what I mean," Remy said.

"You're hilarious, Remy. Seriously, I don't see it, but okay. Just don't let it blow up in your face. You know how he is and how she is and all. I'd hate to see either of them getting hurt," Molly said.

"I don't think that'll be a problem. I overheard her talking with Kitty over the painting and the love note. She really enjoyed them," Remy said, "Push comes to shove, Rogue wants someone too. She just doesn't let the world know it."

"...Love note? Peter can hardly write in English," Molly said.

"That was where I came in," Remy said proudly.

"You?" Molly giggled, "Since when do you write love notes?  
>No, wait, you probably just copied something from a poetry book or off the internet."<p>

Oh man, did Remy peg her or what?

"Come on, Cherie. What? You think _I_ can't be romantic, reach down into my heart and write a love note?"

"Let's see. You're asking me if you, a 6'1, 180 pound tough guy who is muscular, intimidating and wants to kill any guy who looks at me funny can write a love note. You're romantic, you're sweet and you are many many things that I love, but you're not a poet Remy."

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that," Remy said, trying not to spoil his surprise that was soon arriving in the mail for Molly.

They talked a while longer, until Molly had to hang up.

Remy kicked back and read a car magazine, just chilling. Ten minutes later his phone rang again. He answered.  
>"Hey," he smiled.<p>

"You're insane. I don't know whether to hate you or not. I want to scream at you, why-how-could you even do something like this? You're crazy, you're amazing, and WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?" Molly rambled.

"So you got it then?" Remy smiled.

"I got it, I got it," Molly said gruffly. She finally took a breath, "Really, you couldn't have written this.  
>You didn't write this. It's...it's too beautiful. Too emotional. It's like Shakespeare or someone."<p>

"I told you I could write and you didn't believe me. Every word of that is me. I didn't get it from anywhere. I guess missing you brought out the poet in me that I didn't know existed," Remy said.

"Poet. Jeez. You, a poet. The world has gone mad and I'm just along for the ride. The next thing you know, Logan will be learning ballet and Scott will be less uptight," Molly said.

Remy laughed, "Um, no. This isn't a miracle, it's just me showing my sensitive side."

"Well...I like your sensitive side," Molly said quietly.

"Do you?" Remy smiled.

"Very, very much," Molly said, "When I get back you can take me to look out point and you can spin more poetry around some necking."

"Necking, macking, sucking face, tonsil hockey," Remy prattled off euphemisms for making-out, "so many names for one thing."

"Got any new techniques to show me?" Molly's smirk was well imagined in Remy's mind. Maybe it was his imagination, but her already deep, throaty,  
>sexy voice had seemed to drop a little more, even sounding huskier. She was trying to be seductive...and succeeding amazingly well.<br>Remy's heart was speeding up and the drool was pooling up in his mouth. He swallowed, "A few. Learned them just for you, Cherie."

"Hmm," Molly purred, "Want to _describe_ them to me?"

Remy's eyes widened and he probably would have fallen off the bed if his leg hadn't already fallen asleep from being so turned on.  
>Apparently their separation had brought on a new dimension to their relationship-Molly being not only outgoing, but acting terribly, amazingly coy and sexy.<p>

"Ah, um, uhh, ghh," Remy's tongue was now in knots, "I-I don't know if I really, uh, really should over the phone."

"Okay, so I'll start," Molly said, going on about nibbling on his ears and kissing his neck and "Rubbing your big strong manly shoulders,"

Molly usually didn't know a lot about kissing, but she'd learned a few new things lately via magazines, going on to describe them to him.  
>Nothing involving the tongue, but sometimes one could do amazing things with just ones lips.<p>

Meanwhile, Remy was digging his nails into his comforter, wigging out. Trying not to charge up his own bed with him on it, because that would be bad. He tried regaining his composure, his self-confidence.

"Ma Cherie," He finally said, "It's my turn."

"I'm _listening_," Molly cooed.

"First we'd drive up to the cliff, I'd put my arm around you...and then I'd..." Remy went on to describe things in great detail. Things that were making Molly "ooh!" and giggle and growl a little. She seemed to be having a good time of it, then she cleared her throat suddenly, then coughed loudly.  
>"Uh, hey, I'll call you back later I gotta go," She said.<p>

*click*

Remy guessed she'd gotten walked in or somehow interrupted. A pity, but that was life. He went back to reading his magazine feeling much happier then when he had started reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>That night Remy took his usual shower and went to bed. He had happy dreams of Molly. The next morning he took Jean's advice and tried to keep himself occupied. He made some lesson plans, ran a couple Danger Room sessions for the students, did a little cooking and by lunchtime, he was tired and felt a nice sense of accomplishment.<p>

Remy decided to treat himself to lunch and went a barbecue place out in the country. Remy even did something that surprised himself and invited Scott along.  
>"What's going on? Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Scott looked suspicious.<p>

"Oh, what? I can't be nice to you once in a blue moon?" Remy said.

"No. It's weird," Scott said.

"If it's so weird, why did you agree to come along?" Remy smiled.

Scott just squared his shoulders. They reached the place. Your normal outdoor barbecue place with a little shack for preparing the stuff and a bunch of picnic tables to eat at.  
>Remy's mouth was watering. "What are you going to have? It's on me," Remy smiled.<p>

"I can pay for it," Scott was serious looking, as usual.

"Just for today, I don't want us to fight. Now what do you want?" Remy said nicely.

Scott looked at the menu. "The chicken. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They waited for their orders.

"Seriously, this _is_ nice, but what's with you? Are you that lonely that you're actually looking to me for company?" Scott wondered.

"You do a lot for us, Scott," Remy said, "You keep us all safe, you make the calls that no one else can. You've done a lot for me and Molly too. The least I can do is buy you lunch, you know?"

"I see. No one's ever said that they appreciate what I do. Thanks. Thanks for that," Scott said.

"No problem. What's been going on with you lately? Given any thought to marrying that girl of yours? Jean's a real keeper," Remy was being friendly. Being himself. With Scott.

Maybe he really was just desperately lonely without Molly around.

"I'm trying to juggle work, college, and a relationship. It's not easy. As for Jean...I don't know...maybe I should make a move. I just hope she hasn't felt neglected lately with everything I have going on," Scott said.

"Life's short. I say if you feel up to it, you should just do it. You've got the rest of your life to worry about work and stuff, but there will only be one Jean Grey and she isn't going to wait around forever," Remy smiled, amazed that he could sound so inspiring.

"Well, no offense but I'm not going to ask her just because you said all that. When the time is right, I'll know. You make a good point though. She isn't going to wait around forever."

"Maybe you should take her out tonight. Get away from everything for a while," Remy suggested, "Even college kids need to blow off steam."

"Yeah. That's not a bad idea. That paper I have isn't due until next week anyway," Scott said.

"Good," Remy nodded. Their food arrived and they ate. No talking after that. They had some peach pie for dessert, then headed home.

When Remy got back, he checked his e-mail. Something compelled him to, since he didn't check it often. He'd only gotten it for some online games that he didn't play very much anymore.

In his inbox, one was from Molly, and it was titled 'Miss You!'

In the text box, all she wrote was

_Don't let anyone else see these-especially Logan. ;)

P.S You're the best, most romantic boyfriend ever!_

Remy scrolled down, not sure what to expect.

His mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out.

Pictures of Molly in some very sexy clothes, posed very attractively. She wasn't aiming for down and out naughty or looking slutty. The pictures were tasteful, yet still very hot. Things Molly wouldn't normally wear. Off the shoulder tops and low-cut blouses. Skirts that showed off her legs and her rear.  
>Tops were you could see peeks of skin paired with torn up denim shorts. She'd be sitting, standing, laying or leaning against something or flirtily leaning forward intentionally as her blouse dipped low. No questionable poses, just very flirtatious in an obvious way.<p>

This, in Molly's own slightly weird way, was her way of thanking him for the love letter, saying she missed him, and giving him something to look at (boy, was it ever!) while she was away all at once.

Remy clicked the reply button and started typing.

_How come you never wear that kind of stuff around here? Bring some of it back with you. No, wait, bring it ALL back with you! Especially the skirts and that blue top. Your legs kill me. Baby, please, please STOP WEARING JEANS! I miss staring at that nice rear and you know it, so thanks for the butt shots.  
>You're the best, sweetest, most sexiest girlfriend ever!<p>

P.S Did your family find out what we were talking about on the phone the other day?_

Remy clicked send and then drooled over the pictures for a while.  
>Then he logged out of his e-mail and went to get a snack, trying to imagine what Molly would look like in one of those outfits in person.<p>

* * *

><p>After Remy got his snack, Meggan flew over to him. "Michelle got her head stuck in one of those big pots outside! You have to get her out! Hurry!"<p>

"How on earth...?" Remy questioned at seeing the young mutant with her head stuck inside a large clay pot.

"I can breath okay," Michelles voice was muffled from inside, "But I'd really like to get out of here now!"

"Stay still, close your eyes and don't move," Remy instructed.

He charged around the top of the pot and down the side so that it cracked, freeing Michelles head enough so she could stand upright and get out. He led the girl to sit down.

"Ohh. Thanks Mr. Remy, sir," Michelle said dizzily.

"Okay, how did this happen?" Remy asked.

"We were playing ball and it landed in the pot," Jamie said, "She put her head in to see where it was and she got stuck."

"Next time just go find a new baseball from the utility shed," Remy smirked. Michelle looked okay, she was just dizzy and needed to lie down, so Remy led her inside to the nearest couch.

In some ways, the girl reminded him of Molly. Goofy and sweet and able to get herself into some very sticky situations. Very accident prone. Okay, so Molly wasn't as accident prone now as in the past, but sometimes she still had her moments.

With that, Remy went back upstairs to check to see if Molly answered his e-mail. She had.

_Okay, okay! You're making me blush over here. They were just some old clothes I had laying around and some that I bought new while being here because I knew you'd like them. I'm not going to stop wearing jeans, but I'll wear more skirts, just for you!

No one found out, but they knew it was something when they came in to see me growling and giggling over the the phone. After that no one shut-up about it.

Older brother:  
>"Is your new power growling? Is that it?"<br>(It was so tempting to turn into a tiger and let out a good hearty roar...but I didn't want to give anyone a heart attack.)

Sister-in-law:  
>"Whatever you were talking about it must've been good to hang up so fast. The look on your face was priceless."<p>

Dad:  
>"That boy has you all riled up, doesn't he?"<p>

Be happy you're an orphan, okay Remy?

XOX Molly _

The e-mail made Remy smile. He clicked reply.

_  
>I'd give my eye-teeth for a family like yours, teasing or not. They obviously love you very much.<p>

I just had to rescue Michelle after she got her head stuck in a clay pot trying to retrieve a baseball. That girl reminds me of you more and more-goofy, sweet and horrifically accident prone.

Well, tell your family we all say "hello"! Don't give anyone a heart attack and have fun.  
>Maybe I'll send you some sexy pictures of my own if I get the chance.<br>_

Remy sent it, logged out and started busying himself with cleaning his room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Remy awoke to a knock on the door. It was the Professor of all people.<br>"Good morning Remy," Charles smiled.

"Uh, good morning Professor," Remy rubbed some sleep from his eyes.

"I know it's early, but I thought you might enjoy coming with me to a conference concerning mutant rights," Charles said.

If The Professor had replaced the words "conference concerning mutant rights" with the words "car show" or "Jessica Karaba autograph signing" or even "root canal", Remy would have quickly agreed. (Okay, maybe not for a root canal.) Instead Remy just stared at the bald man blankly for a moment, trying to process the information, trying to figure out why the Professor had asked him, of all people.

"I have to book the room and make all the arrangements this morning, so I would appreciate an answer now," Charles was growing a bit impatient.

"Ah, sure. Sure. Why not?" Remy said, "Um, how long are we going to be out of town, anyway?"

"Just for the weekend. We're leaving Friday morning," Charles said.

"Okay. I'll be ready," Remy said.

"Good," Charles smiled, wheeling off down the hall.

Remy took a quick shower and went down to breakfast. When he was spooning some scrambled eggs onto his plate, it hit him why the Professor had invited him. Everyone was trying to keep him busy so he wouldn't be stuck moping around the Institute all the time. It was very thoughtful of them, but also kind of weird to Remy. He knew they cared,  
>but he didn't know they cared _that_ much. Or maybe seeing a very depressed, love-sick Cajun boy every morning kept them from thoroughly enjoying their croissants and coffee.<p>

Whatever the reason, Remy knew that going to a three day conference was going to be a snooze-fest.  
>Snooze-a-palooza. The snooze jamboree. Nap city. Sleep town. The great state of unconsciousness.<br>Remy shook himself out of making bad puns and grabbed a few waffles, slapped some butter and syrup on them and sat down to eat.

"How are you feeling, Remy?" Kittys cheery smile could bring the grumpiest person out of a bad mood,  
>in Remy's opinion. "A lot better then I have been, thanks," Remy said.<p>

"A bunch of us are going to this big craft fair in a couple hours. You want to come with us?" Kitty offered.

"Sure. That sounds nice," Remy smiled. He didn't know _what_ he was going to find to enjoy at a craft fair,  
>but he knew turning down everyones offer was just going to seem rude and ungrateful. That was why he kept agreeing. Even if it wasn't his thing, the least he could do was try to have a good time while Molly was away.<p>

So after breakfast He piled into Jean's SUV with a bunch of the other kids and they left. After a while, Remy found himself getting into it. Watching a woman craft pottery on site.  
>Looking at glass sculptures, intricate needlework, beautiful earrings and rings, cute hand made dolls and many other things proved to be enjoyable. Just something different for him. Remy thought the old saying was true; Try it, you might like it.<p>

The small group passed yet another booth. It caught Remy's attention immediately. Gloves. Hundreds of hand-made gloves lay out on a table and some still in boxes.  
>The poor sales lady sat behind the table looking bored, most likely from not getting any sales.<p>

Remy thought about what Jean had said. He considered that he should become more aware of the other people in his life. Okay, so it was very early in the summer and even to him it did seem very odd that this slightly eccentric looking woman with the long, poofy red hair in the coke bottle glasses and the hippie-like garb was selling gloves, but it was also a nice coincidence that Remy knew someone who needed gloves year round.

Remy started looking through the different colors. He picked out the colors that Rogue seemed to wear the most-green, purple, navy and grey-then he picked out bright colors. The girl really needed to stop wearing drab stuff and discover the rest of the color wheel. In all, Remy had picked out eight pairs of gloves.  
>Make the sales lady happy, and possibly make Rogue happy. "Thank you! Thank you!" The woman couldn't stop thanking him.<p>

"Uh, you're welcome," Remy walked away, trying not to move too fast, but wanting to leave. She seemed kind and grateful, but who knew what would happen next?  
>(Remy was starting to develop a phobia of strange women after too many crazy encounters that started out harmless.) He caught up to the others and they decided to stop for lunch, going to a popular health-food restaurant that, to Remy's relief, did serve meat.<p>

"What's everyone else doing today?" Remy asked.

"Science project,"

"Paper I have to finish,"

"Painting,"

"Reading,"

"Trying to figure out the lateral theory of quantum physics," Kitty sighed.  
>Everyone stared at her blankly. "...What? It's for my advanced science class."<p>

They went back to eating and Kitty mumbled something about looking too ditzy to also be a genius.

Since it was a buffet rester aunt, Remy finished eating his salad and went to get an entree. Spaghetti sounded good, so he had that, along with a couple bread sticks and some cheese sticks and marinara sauce. He went back to his seat and scarfed it down. Being, well, a guy, he could eat a lot, so he had a couple more plates full of food and then dessert. Remy had a couple brownies-ridiculously good caramel chocolate turtle brownies-with some ice cream on top.  
>Finished, he stretched his arms and legs, satisfied by the large meal. "I might be skipping dinner tonight after all that,"Remy said.<p>

"Yeah, what you ate could have fed a family of four!" Kitty teased.

"So says the girl who's trying to pack away a giant ice cream sundae," Remy teased back. The large sundae glass Kitty was eating out of was about eight inches deep, easily.

Kitty, being Kitty, just stuck out her tongue in an immature way.

They weren't exactly close, but Remy considered Kitty one of his friends. She had always been warm and had open arms for him, not just because that was in her nature, but because, like Molly, she had seen the good in him from the start. Willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and a second chance in his new life with the X-Men. Now he'd been living at the institute for a little over a year and Kitty still held him in high regard. Remy suddenly decided that he should get her something special too. She was an important person in his life.  
>Then he had a crazy idea. Gifts for everyone. Nothing expensive, since the number of people now living at the Xavier Institute was now at around thirty,<br>but just little trinkets. Tokens of appreciation. Something to help keep him occupied with all his new found free time. Everyone meant something to him, and though he didn't consider himself sentimental, they were his family now and they deserved to be treated as such.

"What are _you_ thinking about over there?" Jean questioned to Remy as she held hands with Scott.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Remy winked.

"I don't think anyone wants to know what Remy's thinking about," Rogue rolled her eyes, then smirking, "If he's thinking of anything at all."

"Ouch. Right through the heart," Remy playfully rubbed at his chest, feigning looking hurt.

They left and Remy mentally started making a list of what to get his adoptive family.

* * *

><p>It took lots of time and hitting up many stores alone, but Remy had managed to find something for everyone. The challenge was trying to keep each gift personalized to the specific person and within a budget. Nothing too cheap (no pens or keychains), but nothing too expensive either (No iPods or decades old bottles of scotch).<p>

Meantime, it seemed like everyone around the place had an idea for keeping him busy.

"Remy I need help with..."

"Could you..."

"Please, please, please can you..."

"Would you mind..."

"Could you be a dear and..."

"Stop fiddling with that gadget and get over here!" (Logan, of course.)

Remy was happy to help with whatever, but at the end of the day it was exhausting.

Wednesday night, he decided to write Molly another e-mail.

_Hey Sweetheart,

Everyone is keeping me way too busy around this place! I can barely keep my eyes open as I right this. Guess they don't want to see me be lonely without you. Going with the Proff to some long, boring conference on Friday, but I'll be back by Monday to see you! Okay, gotta crash before I fall asleep at the keyboard.

XOXOX and even more X's,  
>Remy_<p>

Remy fell into a hard, deep sleep. The next morning before doing anything else, he decided to have some quiet time to himself and see if Molly wrote back.  
>She had.<p>

_Aw, you're really tired, huh? Don't feel so bad-it's just a few more days until I'm back! A long, boring conference? Are they trying to turn you into Scott while I'm gone? Well, make the best of it I guess. Get plenty of sleep okay? You sound like you need it.

I tried fried pickles today. Not too bad. You had them before?  
>I also had the best chocolate cake ever! I'm bringing the recipe back, don't worry.<p>

X0X0X0X0X0X...to infinity!,  
>Molly_<p>

Remy decided to write back later. At the present, he thought it would be a good idea to get dressed and start making some fried pickles. It was actually a Southern specialty and one of his guilty pleasures.

* * *

><p>AN: Edited part of the e-mail to indicate exactly who was speaking so the reading could distinguish Molly's family.<br>Should have done that before. Molly has her parents, her older brother and his wife. (This kinda mirriors my current living situation since we all live together so, I tossed it into the fic. It's crowded here! LOL! I wish I had my own apartment like Molly!) In case you're wondering, yeah, Molly has a mom too, but for reasons that are too emotional and too personal to go into here, I didn't include her. We'll just say she was busy and not in the room at the time and leave it at that.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was fairly peaceful, as far as days at the mutant school went. Remy spent the rest of the day just relaxing with a good book. The next day was Thursday and he had decided that come morning, he would pass out his presents around the breakfast table.<p>

Remy was surprised that he'd fallen asleep reading. When he woke up, dinner was over with since it was a little after eight and he had a blanket over him. His book was on the coffee table. Remy eased himself out of the egg chair and made his way into the kitchen. He went to the fridge to get something to drink to find a plate covered in tin foil with his name written on it in black dry erase marker.

"We didn't think you'd wake up, but we made you a plate just in case," Jean's voice said from behind him.

Remy jumped, startled beyond belief as he clutched at his heart. "Mon Dieu, Jeanie! Warn a guy, will you?"

Jean giggled. "I didn't think anyone could sneak up on a former thief like you."

"Yeah well, when I'm half asleep, anyone can. I'm good, but I'm not perfect," Remy took out the plate,  
>removed the tin foil and put it in the microwave, "Um, thanks for dinner and everything. Nice of you guys to think of me."<p>

"You're welcome," Jean took out a box of crackers and they sat at the kitchen table.

"Uh, so thanks again for all the words of wisdom the other day," Remy rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward, "I think it really helped out my social life."

"You didn't need help, you just needed a little reminder," Jean said. The microwave beeped.  
>Remy almost got up for it, until he saw it coming to him, thanks to Jean's powers-silverware included.<p>

Remy started eating. He ate quickly as they conversed.

"I guess you convinced Scott to take me out the other night?"

"Yeah,"

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"No," Remy smiled mischievously. He was glad that Jean couldn't get into his head, thanks to his natural mental shields.  
>She would ream him if she knew that Remy had suggested Scott propose. Not that Scott was going to in the near future, but it was a personal matter and she would hate the idea of Remy butting in to their "Very special relationship".<p>

Remy couldn't blame her. He would be more then a little annoyed if anyone started bugging him about his own relationship.

The conversation came to a lull for a moment.

"I took your advice and got into a course on counseling," Jean played with her hair.

"Great," Remy said, "Did you tell Scott about it?"

"Yeah," Jean said, "He was happy for me. Well, I've got a ton of stuff to do, so I'll see you around."

"Okay. Uh, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me," Remy said.

Remy took a shower and got ready for bed. He checked the time. Molly might still be awake, it was still early there in Nevada.  
>He called her cell phone.<p>

"Hello?" Her voice made his heart jump inside his chest. It had been too long since they talked over the phone. E-mail could never take the place of the sound of her voice.

"Hey, it's your one and only," He smiled.

"Remy!" Molly said excitedly. Happily. Like she hadn't heard his voice in ages, "Uh, hang on a minute."

Remy heard the thump-thump-thump-thump of running feet, then a door shutting noisily.

"Okay, I'm here," Molly smiled.

"Any special reason you're hiding out?" Remy chuckled.

"After the last time, I trust no one," Molly grumbled, "I mean, we were all sitting in the living room watching TV.  
>What the heck was I supposed to do?"<p>

"Maybe just stay put? I learned my lesson after last time. We keep the sweet stuff to e-mails only. Nothing over the phone," Remy said.

"Uh, right. I also don't trust you not to not do the sweet stuff over the phone," Molly said.

"Hey, I didn't call to argue. I just wanted to hear your voice before going to sleep," Remy said.

"Aww. That's so sweet" Molly squealed, "I'm sorry, I take it all back. You can say whatever you want over the phone!"

Remy laughed a little. "You forgive too easily sometimes. How was your day? I got your e-mail."

"It was okay. Didn't do very much. Sat around and watched movies. How was your day?  
>It sounded tiring," Molly asked.<p>

"It was. I'll be glad when you come back. Then everyone around here won't be running me ragged," Remy said.

"I feel bad keeping you up like this. I mean, I know you called me, but you need your sleep," Molly said.

"With you away, how can I sleep at all?" Remy said poetically.

"Oh you!" Molly giggled, "Uh, did you...did you write any more poetry for me?"

"I'll make time tomorrow," Remy said, "And when you get back I'll write you so many poems that you won't have time to read them all."

"You're so romantic," Molly sighed.

Remy yawned, "I'd better get to bed. The day after tomorrow is the conference,  
>so I guess I won't have time to call you or anything."<p>

"Don't worry about it. Just don't, uh, snore too loud," Molly said.

"I _don't_ snore," Remy was almost offended.

"Not loudly anyway," Molly teased.

"You're going to get it when you get back," Remy warned.

"Really?" Molly said.

"Really," Remy smiled, "So goodnight and sleep well."

"You too. Uh, bye then," Molly said.

"Four more days until we're back together, don't worry," Remy reassured her.

"Yeah. No time at all," Molly said.

They finally hung up and Remy eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Remy woke up and dressed in a hurry. Thursday was here, and that meant his day of presents for everyone had arrived. He was excited about it. He was, well, happy.<br>Remy took his two tote bags downstairs and was glad to see everyone already in the middle of breakfast. "Uh, morning everybody!" He stood at the end of the long table.

Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. Of course they were going to stare-Remy was not a "happy-chipper-greet-everyone-in-the-morning" type of person.

"Good morning Remy," Ororo smiled, albeit a bit uneasily.

"I know it's early, but I wanted to catch everyone first thing. I decided to get everyone presents. You know, just because," Remy started passing them out.

"How thoughtful," Jean smiled, approving.

"How _weird_," Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just trying to show everyone how much I appreciate them. Is that so bad?" Remy handed Rogue her present.

Everyone opened their gifts. The youngest girls got jewelry, the youngest boys received baseball mitts. Gloves and a pretty necklace for Rogue, A fancy science book and a small make up kit for kitty, a gift certificate for Jean. The older boys received everything from gadgets to DVDs to CDs. The teachers were all gifted fancy looking glasses with their names etched in gold paint from a store Remy stumbled upon in the mall.

Everyone thanked Remy graciously, even though some of them looked awkward about it.

"I know, I know. It's out of character for me, but sometimes you just feel like doing something good and I learned that I should appreciate my friends more," Remy smiled, finally sitting down to eat.

Breakfast finished up in no time, so Remy had to find something to occupy his time.

"Rogue," Remy smiled at her as she came out of the kitchen wearing her new yellow gloves along with the necklace, "The gloves look good on you.  
>The necklace too."<p>

"Uh, thanks. It was nice of you to get everyone stuff," Rogue sat next to him.

"Yeah," Remy said.

Dead silence happened for a length of time. Remy started feeling a little uncomfortable. Rogue was looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"I never really said I was sorry to you, did I?" Remy said suddenly, "I mean, for everything I did."

"It's all water under the bridge. Don't worry about it," Rogue said.

"No," Remy looked her in the eyes, "I'm very sorry for everything. For working for Magneto, for kidnapping you. For everything, Rogue."

"Okay, okay. Don't beat yourself up over it," Rogue said, "It's been so long since all that happened, it really doesn't matter anymore. You've proven yourself to be a good guy and that's all that matters."

"Uh, thanks," Remy said. He smoothed out his hair, "I'd hug you or something, but I know you're _not_ a hugger."

Rogue crossed her arms, "You ever try to hug me and I'll break both your arms."

"Noted," Remy tried steering the conversation elsewhere, "So, uh, what do you think of Peter? He's nice, right?" Remy decided not to risk his life by asking her outright if she liked anyone.

"Yeah, he's nice. Sure does keep to himself a lot though," Rogue said.

"Kind of like you," Remy said.

"oh, shut-up," Rogue glared at him.

"Come on, you're not very out-going, are you Roguey?" Remy teased.

Rogue actually looked embarrassed, "Whatever you're getting at, just spit it out."

"Just saying that you two have a lot in common. Besides, who else is available around here? You really want to be the cougar to Rays cub? Or Roberto? Don't shoot the guy down just because he's quiet," Remy left the table, leaving Rogue to contemplate what he'd said.

Now the idea had been set in her mind and Peter would just have to wait to let it fester.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

xxxxxxxxxx

The day continued as normal. A couple danger room sessions, lunch, a trip to the movies, dinner, back home to catch some shut-eye.

Remy woke up Friday morning, not excited at the prospect of going to the conference, but excited that Molly would be coming home soon. As predicted, he fell asleep through most of the conference, including the half after the lunch break. It just wasn't interesting. Until the next day when he heard the words "Mutant Registration Act".

'Oh crap,' His eyes widened and he suddenly sat up straight.

Professor Xavier and another man were debating on the stage and brought out the pros and cons of the registration act.

"Mutants are a threat to society!"

"Mutants are people,"

"They don't need to just be registered, they all need to be locked up!"

With that controversial statement, the conference took an early lunch.

"That was disturbing," Remy commented as they went across the street to a restaurant.

"Disturbing, but educational. It shows that while some may be afraid of us, there is room for change," Charles said.

Remy recalled the whispers of disapproval against mutant registration. Men and women saying how it would mean having to lock up their sisters, brothers, wives, husbands or even their own children. "You're right. For every person for it, there seem to be ten people against it," Remy said, "I just hope it's enough."

They went inside and were led to a table.

"My name is Mandy and I'll be your server. Now What would _you_ like, cutie?" The waitress with curly blonde hair winked flirtatiously at Remy.

"The double decker sandwich and the soup," Remy said, "And I am sorry cherie, but I have a girlfriend."

"Ah, my apologizes," She smiled, "You're young and I didn't see a ring. We don't get many guys like you in here. Very sorry. And you, sir?"

"The ruben and a Caesar salad," Charles said.

They waited for the food to arrive and kept talking. It wasn't a very long wait, but normally Remy and The Professor didn't talk very much.  
>Fortunately, Charles was a very good conversationalist, filling in what would have otherwise been long stretches of silence.<p>

"Would you like to eat anywhere special tomorrow?" Charles asked.

"I don't know," Remy said, "I'll have to think it over."

New York was known for its food, if nothing else. Besides, on Charles dime, they could afford to eat anywhere in the city. Money was no object.  
>The thought easily excited Remy, who was never one to turn down a good meal.<p>

Their food arrived and it was all delicious down to it's last bite. Remy yawned, trying to wake up a little. He was determined to stay awake for the second half of the conference, no matter how boring it became. As it turned out, the second half was more heated and therefore more interesting. Now there were four people on the stage debating. The Professor, the man from before (Who was some lawyer or something.  
>Remy didn't hear what the man's job was earlier), a female judge, and even the governor of New York.<p>

The debate went on for over two hours. In the end, it wasn't going to force any major decisions, but it was a step in whether the United States was ready or not to enforce a mutant registration act. The end consensus of things was that the majority of them thought America was not, but that really didn't mean anything. It was easy to see things were steadily growing worse for mutants.

The next day the conference was going to focus on whether young mutants should be allowed to use their powers in school settings,  
>be it a public or private school, and the last day they were going to talk about mutants in the work place. It sounded like it was going to make for an interesting weekend. Perhaps Remy would manage to stay awake for the rest of the conference.<p>

That evening, they went to dinner at _Le Marquis_ with an old colleague of the Professors. Amelia Voght . Who-big surprise-was a mutant.  
>Good looking enough, in Remy's opinion. Long red hair, green eyes, slender. She was wearing a dark green dress. Unlike Professor Xavier, she did appear to have a good, healthy sense of humor.<p>

"Remy, you are just an absolute cut-up!" Amelia laughed, putting her napkin on her lap with flourish. Remy had been entertaining them with anecdotes and the like while they waited for their food. "Thank you, ma'm," Remy smiled, then taking a sip of acai berry juice. This was one of those places that didn't serve soda. He had to admit it was good stuff. "Oh no. Don't call me ma'm," Amelia rolled her eyes in disdain,  
>"Don't be so formal, call me Amelia!" She smiled.<p>

"Alright Amelia. So, uh, what kind of doctor are you?" Remy asked.

"I'm in the medical field. I started out as a nurse and worked my way up. Now I'm chief of staff at one of New York's best hospitals," Amelia explained, "And you're a teacher at the Institute I presume?"

"More or less," Remy said. He didn't consider himself a teacher, but if he was, he was the _fun_ teacher. Jean and Scott just didn't cut it. "I guess your Charles' wing-man?" Amelia said. "No, no," Remy shook his head a little, "I'm just...uh..." Remy wasn't sure how to answer.

"Remy is just accompanying me this weekend," Charles intervened.

"A nice boy like you wanted to come to a boring ol' conference?" Amelia smirked.

"The professor was just trying to help me get my mind off of my girlfriend," Remy said.

"Ah. Break-up?"

"No. She just went back to visit family for a while. We've never really been apart. She's coming back on Monday, so the worst of it is over," Remy explained.

"Relationships can be fun, but a little time apart is always good," Amelia advised.

Dinner went on with everything going well. They ended it with bananas foster for dessert.  
>They made plans to get together with Amelia again in the near future. Remy happily climbed into bed that night, relaxed and refreshed.<p>

xxxxx

The next morning, Remy woke up hugging the life out of his pillow. He had been having some good dreams about Molly.  
>It was hard to believe it was only a short time until they were going to see each other again. Remy took a shower and got ready,<br>with his enthusiasm about Molly's homecoming fueling him with renewed energy.

Remy payed attention throughout the whole morning part of the conference. He was proud of himself. He managed to stay awake throughout the afternoon session as well.

They went out to dinner with Amelia again, and it was just as enjoyable as the first time.  
>"You drink, Remy?" Amelia sipped her wine.<p>

"Um, no. I'm a little under age," Remy was somewhat embarrassed. Amelia thought so much of him,  
>he didn't want her thinking he was childish.<p>

"So how much is a little?" Amelia smiled.

"19, but I'll be 20 this year so I'm close," Remy said.

"You're such a sweet kid," Amelia said, ruffling his hair.

Remy realized why he didn't want her to think he was childish. Amelia reminded him of what a mother might be like. A fun mother anyway. She was so kind and everything.  
>Remy straightened out his hair. "Uh, so, what made you want to get into medicine?"<p>

"I've always enjoyed helping others and I find the hospital field very fascinating," Amelia explained,  
>"Have you given any thought as to what you might do for a career? If being a teacher doesn't work out that is."<p>

"I haven't really thought about it. I guess I should take it into consideration more," Remy said,  
>"It would be fun working on cars or something I guess."<p>

"At least you have an idea. My nephew is almost your age and he thinks he wants to be a big rock star. His parents and I are trying to steer him to something more stable," Amelia said, looking rather displeased.

"Maybe it's just a phase," Charles suggested.

"He's been playing insturments since he was five," Emlia took a big gulp of wine.

"Sometimes you have to fail to learn something," Charles said, "If he doesn't get a record deal, the boy will learn the hard way that trying to be a...musician...  
>isn't an ideal career choice."<p>

"I didn't think about it like that," Amelia said, "Thanks for shining some light on the situation."

They finished dinner, skipped dessert and went back to the hotel.

"I won't be there tomorrow. I promised my friends I would go out with them for girls night tomorrow so I have to go home and get some rest," Amelia said, "Look me up or I'll drop by sometime. You boys take care of yourselves."

"We will Amelia. It was a pleasure seeing you again," Charles said as they hugged.

"You take care of yourself, okay Remy?" Amelia hugged him.

"I will," Remy smiled.

With that, Amelia was gone. Remy hoped they would meet up again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

><p>Sunday the conference seemed to drag on forever. Remy, honestly, wasn't concentrating on any of it. He only had Molly on his mind.<br>Thinking of what he'd say to her when she came back. Planning what they'd do when she arrived. Wondering if one day soon he could go and meet her family.

Then there was the fact that he just kept daydreaming. Normally he didn't, but his longing seemed to fuel his imagination.

Remy couldn't seem to sit still on the way home. They'd let Scott fly them back on the Blackbird since that was the way they'd come.  
>It had been easier then driving or public transportation. He decided to throw a small coming home party for Molly. A private one. As in just the two of them and pizza and movies. No need to get anyone else involved. He made a banner and put it up in her room so that it would be ready the next afternoon when she got back.<p>

Then he busied himself with doing laundry and messing around with his bike and his car.  
>Soon enough it was time for bed. Remy didn't fall asleep easily or quickly, but he was glad to go to sleep at some point.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Remy decided to spend the day cooking some of Mollys favorite foods and freezing them so she could eat them throughout the week. Something to enjoy once she came home. Chocolate chip cookies from scratch, macaroni and cheese, barbecued tofu, fried corn, vegetarian chili and stuffed peppers. After that there were still several hours to go before she arrived back, so Remy decided to clean up the lower levels a little. Sure, it was voluntary work,<br>but he was desperate to keep himself occupied.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Kurt came out of the elevator with a few of the boys.

"Just trying to keep busy," Remy smiled as he polished the metal walls so that they shined.

"You're cleaning up down here voluntarily?" Bobby said.

"It's better then going upstairs and pacing the floor," Remy answered, "Molly is coming back today. I'm trying to keep my mind off of it. If I don't, I'll drive myself crazy."

The boys sort of understood. Those that were in relationships anyway.

"Okay, well you have fun with that," Ray said. They went back upstairs. Just because Remy was volunteering himself didn't mean that they had to.

For the next four hours, Remy continued cleaning. He took a break after some time for lunch, but then got right back to it. Soon enough, Scott came downstairs. "I'm going to get Molly. You, uh, gonna be okay until then?" Scott looked at Remy a little worriedly. "I'll be fine. Be careful," Remy said.

Remy kept on cleaning. Eventually he had to change his shirt because he got incredibly sweaty. It took a while, but there was nothing else to clean in the main hanger or computer areas.  
>All that was left were the storage rooms. He started sweeping up those. Eventually there wasn't anything else downstairs to clean, so he went back upstairs to dust and vacuum.<br>(Remy was rarely, if ever, low on energy.)

After a few hours, Remy heard a crackle on his communicator. He answered it.  
>"Yeah?"<p>

"It's Scott. We're flying in. Meet us in the hanger-and don't break any limbs getting down here."

Remy had started running the second Scott had said they were flying in. He went straight into the elevator and bounced around in anticipation on the way down. Eventually, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Remy rushed out and waited for the jet to arrive. In a few minutes, it landed inside and slowly opened.

Molly didn't bother waiting for the ramp to stop descending. Instead, she quickly changed into a hawk and landed on the floor. They ran over to each other-corny as it might have sounded-and Remy spun her around. They kissed and hugged, not talking very much. Remy didn't know kissing someone could feel so good.  
>It felt like a very long time before they actually started using their mouths for talking instead of kissing.<p>

"I missed you so much!" Molly said.

"I missed you too," Remy tried not to let on that he'd been miserable.

"I was a little miserable without you I guess," Molly blurted out.

"Yeah...me too. Come on, lets go upstairs," Remy put her down and they held hands on the way up in the elevator. They went to Mollys room. "Surprise!" Remy smiled as he opened the door.  
>Molly was greet to all the toys won from the amusement park and the banner Remy had put up. Molly laughed in delight. "Wow! This is so awesome! Did you do all this? Thank you! The toys are so cute!" Molly hugged him. They kissed again. Remy was elated that she was wearing a skirt and blouse. She looked beautiful in the clothes in person.<p>

"I thought we could hang out in here and have a pizza and movie night. Our own little welcome home party for you," Remy said. "Okay, but before we do that, maybe you could help me pass out the souvenirs I got," Molly dug through her duffel bag and took out a couple plastic bags filled with stuff.

"Okay," Remy said. He would do anything as long as he was able to be by Mollys side. They spent a little time passing out presents to Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Jean and Scott,  
>then some to the teachers. Molly could only bring back so much, so she had to limit who received gifts. "I also got you something," Molly said to Remy once they were back in her room. "You didn't have to. I'm just happy to have you back," Remy smiled. Molly brought out a paper bag from her duffel bag. She handed it to Remy and he opened it.<p>

It was a t-shirt and a mug. Not amazing, but it could have been a keychain and Remy would have been happy with whatever she brought back. "Thank you," Remy kissed her again.  
>He put on the shirt right away. "It looks good on you," Molly smiled. It was blue, with Elko Nevada written in the corner in white letters.<p>

"Yeah. It does," Remy agreed. They sat down and started watching movies on the TV borrowed from one of the rec rooms. When they started getting hungry, Remy ordered a couple pizzas.  
>They ate and then kept snuggling in front of the TV screen. "What should we do tomorrow?" Molly asked. "Whatever you want," Remy said. "Okay. Go out to breakfast, then maybe just hang around here. I kind of missed the crazy of this place. It was too quiet back in Nevada. No mutant insanity, just normal stuff," Molly said.<p>

"You took pictures right?" Remy said.

"Yeah. Lots of pictures," Molly said. The movie ended and Molly got out her camera to show Remy the pictures.

"I didn't realize how much you look like your dad," Remy said.  
>"Yeah. Uh...that's okay, right? It's not weird?" Molly looked embarrassed.<br>"Well we're all going to look like our parents in some way. You're still very attractive, don't worry," Remy cupped her face.

"Oh look...no more pictures to look at," Molly smirked, turning the camera off and tossing it on the bed. That was Remys cue to start making out.

"Mmm...I missed you so much!" Molly said between kisses.  
>"I think I missed you more," Remy countered.<p>

"Well maybe I missed you more," Molly said.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes," Molly said, "We shouldn't be arguing though. We should be kissing."

"Yeah. I love you," Remy smiled.

"I know," Molly smiled back.


End file.
